true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Selection
The Tai Ah Divine Kingdom’s warrior selection has many rounds. There’s the preliminaries, semi-finals, many are eliminated each round. Those with exceptional results are bestowed with the title ‘Kingdom Knight. That is an extremely prestigious title. The best amongst the Kingdom Knight will be able to enter the kingdom’s capital and enjoy the kingdom’s resources as well as learn the “Tai Ah Sacred Technique. The Kingdom’s selection was rarely held in the Cloud Wilderness. There was a lack of resources in the Cloud Wilderness, so the warriors’ average strength was low. Since the population distribution was sparse, it was difficult to hold an examination. To ensure that all the tribes could participate in an examination would involve large amounts of manpower and resources. According to the rules of the kingdom’s selection, the first assessment was a preliminary round. It would eliminate those who lacked strength. As for those who had already reached the Purple Blood realm, there was no need for them to participate in the preliminaries as they could just participate in the final selection rounds.In fact, by reaching the Purple Blood realm, it was a guaranteed spot in the Jin Long Wei. The final selection round was just going through the motions. A Purple Blood warrior before the age of twenty-eight would have already proven their talent even if they were in the early stages of the purple blood realm; hence, they were well-qualified to be a member of the Jin Long Wei. The selection’s first round is testing the participants Spirit - the participants had to use their own strength and walk towards the Fierce Divine Tiger's horn and when they reach a distance of twenty steps from this horn, they must be able to stay there for the time it takes for ten breaths. For every ten steps they move forward, the pressure will double. For the semi-finals, it was just going through the motion for the Purple Blood warriors. If they were not too terrible,they would all pass.But for the Mortal Blood warriors, it was completely different. They would face intense competition.They have to come up to the white jade stage and publicly demonstrate the cultivation technique theyhave cultivated in. At the same time they will report their age and they will be graded.From highest to lowest are Heaven, Earth, Mystic, and Yellow. With the Heaven rank being the highest and the Yellow rank being the lowest. Each rank has ten grades, from zero to nine. In total, there are forty grades, but there are some exceptions when some people could be judged to be better than the previous rank, but to say he was the next rank, he would fail to meet the mark.As such in the talent evaluation rules, there was a gradeless level. The ranks are Heaven rank, Earth rank , Mystic rank and Yellow rank. For the '''last round, '''it's a test of actual combat ability - in this battle, weapons were allowed, because weapons were a part of a warrior’s battle power. By practicing with weapons, warriors had to use a large amount of energy, so it would be unfair if weapons were forbidden.As for the outcome of the battle, the battle would go on till one person admitted defeat, or until one lost the ability to carry on fighting. Category:Competitions